


Experiments

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Original WorkRelationship: Alien/reader (Zar)Request: Could you please write the reader whos been saved by some aliens and kept to watch but they end up falling for this really tall scientist alien who manages to get them to live with him? Bonus points if hes super tall
Relationships: Alien/Reader, Human/Alien, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Experiments

To say your current predicament was unforeseeable was an understatement.   
When you first joined the ship as an assistant mechanic and tech expert, you didn’t expect the ship to suffer a battering from debris, nor did you expect sever panels to be so badly damaged that they were ripped off and the majority of the crew died suddenly.   
the remaining three members, all captains, had used the escape shuttle even though you had been radioing through telling them you were still alive.   
well, perhaps you could have seen yourself would die in space. But you didn’t expect visitors.   
They had come when you were sleeping. Sleeping was a term you had coined for passed out from exhaustion and lack of water as you tried in vain to fix your ship. But even today, you realized you had blacked out your darkest days on your own aboard the ship.   
You hadn’t even awoke when they came into your room or when they carefully lifted you onto a hovering gurney that was about 3 times the length and width of you.   
However, you did remember waking up in a brilliantly white room. 

You opened your eyes, the lights above you so blinding that you raised your cover over your eyes. It couldn’t possibly be your ship. Although your ship was white on the first day of the mission, it had endured a lot and in the last while with limited capacity, the lights weren’t nearly as bright. No, you were somewhere new.   
Sitting up, you wondered if you had been found by another country with more advanced technology than yours. The room was large, with a very tall ceiling. There wasn’t a lot within the room either. A mirror with a desk and chair directly in front of it and the bed where the only object within. You could see a very thin outline of a door on the opposite wall, but there was no handle. Getting up, you found you had to jump off the bed as it sat a foot higher than where your legs reached to while dangling off the side.   
walking to the door, you found that there seemed to be no way to open it. No panel on the inside of the room, no handle, not even a sensor. While meant it was only to be opened from the outside.   
You were trying to work out if you were in some sort of very realistic dream, so you pinched your arm. Nothing changed as you retreated back to the centre of the room, the mirror catching your eye.   
You felt a sense of dread as you walked up to it, crawling up onto the desk so you could get closer to the mirror.   
Pointing your finger, you pressed the tip of your nail to the mirror and the dread in your stomach turned to terror. There was no gap between your nail and the image reflected.   
It was a two way mirror.   
You were being watched.   
Backing off the table, you retreated into the corner away to the right of the mirror and beside the bottom of the bed. You were sure anyone inside wouldn’t be able to see you now with the angle.   
Looking around, you realized how BIG everything seemed. You felt a little like Alice in wonderland after drinking a small amount of Drink Me potion.   
Or like a toddler.   
Either way, you didn’t like it.   
A few hours passed with you refusing to move from your position in the corner like a scared child, when suddenly you heard a low rumbling noise. On the wall opposite the mirror and by the head of the bed started to shift as a door opened. It swung open slowly and with precision.   
You kept your distance until it had fully opened and you could see into the next room. You were surprised to find a bathroom. Pushing yourself off the wall, you ventured to the door, peering around. This was more closer to your own sizing with a toilet and sink. There was a large cubical which you assumed was a shower but you didn’t want to risk checking it.   
Instead, you walked up to the sink and ran the tap before letting out a yelp and staggering back. The liquid, while flowed like water, was a greenish yellow colour.   
Backing out of the room, you couldn’t help but feel panicked.   
another low sound made you jump and spin around. This time, it came from the mirror.   
“It is okay. You can use the liquid.” A voice stumbled over a mic. You noticed a few small slits just above the mirror. Mics and speakers perhaps?   
the person who spoke didn’t sound comfortable at all. Much like someone who knows a little bit of a foreign language but is repeating after someone else.   
“No, thank you.” You answered, your own voice croaked. It had been so long since you spoke to someone that even the faceless voice was comforting.   
“you need to drink.” The voice said with a bit more authority, as if more relaxed now you had spoken.   
“Who are you?” you asked, walking to stand in front of the mirror, your eyes looking around the edges for any sigh of who was behind the glass.   
There was silence for a moment.   
“How did you know where we were?” It, he, asked, his voice smooth and deep. But one word caught your attention.   
“we?” you breath as you edge towards the corner you had taken solitude in for the last little while.   
Suddenly, the mirror was no longer reflecting you, and you couldn’t have prepared yourself for what it showed.   
Behind the glass was something you had never seen before.   
4 aliens.   
All watching you closely.   
There was a desk in front, and one alien sat at that, a microphone on the table along with several larger pieces of paper with scribbles on them. The creatures were tall, easily reaching 8 or 9 foot and were humanoid for the most part. They had four eyes, two on either side of their faces. One set sat where human eyes might sit, but the second set sat about an inch higher and wider apart. The lower set were one colour (the one sittings were a blueish green) with black slits with the top set of eyes were jet black. Their skin was a greyish green colour with the skin darkening around their hair line. If you could call it a hair line. What looked like flesh-like dreadlocks fell from every one of their heads some longer than others. You tried to take in more and the more you looked the more you noticed. Like the small antennas protruding from their foreheads. Or the fact their sets of eyes blinked independently of the upper or lower set.   
They all looked at you, calmly, waiting for you to take it all in.   
You knew you should say something, but the first thing that came to mind came out your mouth without filter.   
“I didn’t see that coming.” You mumble, feeling like you were staring as you drop your gaze for a moment before looking back up.   
The alien sitting at the desk seemed to be chuckling. It leaned back and spoke to the others who joined in before writing something down.   
It suddenly dawned on you that you were being studied. You were an alien to them.   
You felt very exposed and variable as you tried to figure out a next more or even what to do.   
“do not worry. You wont be hurt.” The voice said, and you looked up to see the alien who was sitting speaking into the microphone. He was the one who had been speaking to you before.   
All you could do was nod. Of course, you didn’t trust that sentence, but it was the only thing you had.   
“sit down.” He told you, gesturing with a large hand to the chair in front of the mirror. He didn’t speak with an air of aggression or anger, so you followed his direction. The chair was a little heavy for you to pull out, but you managed and climbed up. You could easily sit on it with your legs crossed in the chair.   
“We apologies for the furnishings. We had limited time to set it up for you when we found you.” He spoke into the mic, obviously having seen your small struggle.   
“Its okay. Beats dying floating about in space.” You shrug a little, almost curling into yourself as you tried to find comfort. At least you could communicate with someone. It had been a while since you had had a proper conversation.   
You saw one of the standing leans over to the sitting one and mumble something. You thought that maybe, if these species have genders similar to humans, the sitting one was male (from his voice) along with one of the standing, the other two being female. Their eyes seemed a lot bigger with eyelashes as their faces looked slimmer and more feminine, yet they appeared to be taller than the males. Although you didn’t have a clue.   
The sitting one leaned into the mic.   
“What happened?” He asked, causing you to tilt your head to the side in confusion.   
You saw an immediate reaction from them. Their shoulders dropped and one of the females mimicked you while the rest smiled. It reminded you of how humans might respond to a puppy. Did they think you were cute?   
Leaning back into the mic, he clarified with a soft smile.   
“To the ship. When we found you, you were alone. Were there other humans aboard? What happened to the panelling in some section? How did you survive so long?” He rattled off some leading questions.   
You explained about the accident, about the captains leaving you, and that you had been using the rations and trying to fix things. You saw their antennas move as if responding to you. Like someone raising their eyebrows (something they didn’t seem to have).   
Once you finished, the standing male spoke, but the mic wasn’t on so you didn’t hear anything. When the others agreed, the sitting one realized your confusion.   
“It’s a good thing we found you when we did. You narrowly missed a Zargone ship.” He told you.   
“Zargone?” You asked.   
“A species not know for valuing other forms of life. You would have been killed the second they saw you.” He told you, and you couldn’t help the shiver than ran down your spine. You had been lucky.   
“Oh.” You breathed, wrapping your arms around yourself.   
“are you cold?” He suddenly asked, concern in his voice as you looked back up and shook your head. You were actually rather warm. It was a comfortable warm in the room.   
Some discussion followed that you couldn’t hear before he leaned back in to speak to you.   
“We are towing your ship, but I don’t think the higher ups will allow it for much longer. The ship is unrepairable. Unfortunately, I am not as fluent in reading your language as writing. Can you draw?” You nodded. He hadn’t asked if you could draw well, but you could doddle. “Draw some items that you wish us to retrieve from your ship for you. Write the names next to them, although I’ll probably not be able to read them.”   
You nodded to show you understood. And then the light was turned off suddenly and you were left staring back at your own puzzled reflection.   
“Wait!” You leaned forward and knocked on the window. You instantly regretted it as the light came back on and you saw the one who had been sitting was now standing. They were all staring down at you.   
“Are you going to experiment on me?” You asked, narrowing your eyes a little and tilting your head.   
The one who had been sitting stared at you for a moment before smiling as he sat back down.   
“No, I told you that we wouldn’t hurt you.” He assured you as you sat back.   
“Are you going to kill me and then experiment on me?” You questioned further, although now you were having a little bit of fun despite the situation. He smiled and chucked.   
“That would still require hurting you.” He tilted his head to the side and shook it slightly, his tendrils falling over his shoulders.   
“Ah touche.” You nodded. “You can go now. I wont annoy you any more.” You nod to where you assumed the door was in mirror with the one in your room.   
“No, its fine. Knock on the glass if you need anything.” He reaches forward and taps on it with a long finger.   
“Okay. Goodbye.” You awkwardly wave, and one of the females waves back with a big smile that takes you by surprise.   
You couldn’t help but smile because she seemed rather cute while the other rolled her eyes and the light was shut off again, leaving you to stare at your reflection.   
Sighing to yourself, you felt drained and mentally exhausted as you stayed sitting in the chair for a few moment. Well, at least they seemed easy to get along with, which would make this easier.   
\--------------time skip ---------------   
You ended up going back to the bed for a couple of hours. You were still exhausted and felt the weight of your situation hit you. The lights dimmed when you crawled into bed, and when you awoke and rose, they brightened the room.  
You had given them a reasonable list of items, you awoke to find everything you had had in your personal quarters in your room.   
Blinking, you saw all your thing piled in the corner by what you had assumed to be the main door.   
There was also an addition to your room, in the form of a large closet.   
Getting to your feet, you padded over and opened it up. Inside was shelves down the right hand side with the left having a rail. You noticed that the hole the rail was in had been newly drilled. The top half of the cupboard was inaccessible to you, so had they moved everything down to your height.   
You felt yourself smile a little. It was strange, but they didn’t have to do this for you. They could have said this was your room and you didn’t need anything else. But they clearly wanted you to be comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could be.   
You wanted to know so much more than you could put into words. You wanted to know about them, about their species, about the others out there, where you were, how far was earth, where did they live.   
Your eyes turned to the mirror. Walking up to it, you decided it couldn’t help to try.   
“Are you there?” You sat in front of the mirror on the chair, which incidentally now had a soft cushion on it.   
The light switched on, showing you that now there was only one alien left. The same one who had been sitting.   
“Do you have a name?” You asked.  
“Name?” He repeated, reminding you that your language wasn’t his first. It was strange, considering he seemed to speak so fluently. “im afraid your kind might not be able to pronounce it.”  
“Try me.” You pull your foot up to the chair so you can hug your legs to your body.   
He leans into the microphone and the noise that comes from his mouth was not one you could repeat. It sounded like a mixture of hisses the odd letter-like sound.   
You stare at the table with determination.   
A chuckle comes over the speaker, that was so human-like you had to look up to make sure he was still an alien.   
“I heard a ‘Zar’.” You offer.   
“You may call me Zar.” He nods with a smile.   
From then on, you and Var seemed to get along brilliantly.   
He seemed to respect you, and saw you as a living thing. You gave him information about your kind and he returned with his own happily, which were called Kren in his translation.   
You came up with names for the others as well. There were 4 who were in charge of your safety, with Zar seeming to be the lead. Vee was a tall female Kren who seemed to constantly be concerned with you. If you sneezed or coughed, she was on to Zar who would appear at the window with a roll of his eyes and ask if you were okay. She was actually incredibly scary at first. She stands with her arms crossed, glaring at you. But Zar assures you that it is the way most parents and caretakers look after younger family members in their kind. You found it sweet, although she could probably break your arm with the bare minimum of her strength.   
Non was the other female who had waved back at you on the first day and who loved playing games with you. She now had a stack of card in their ‘observatory’ and you on the desk so that you could both play Go Fish when she was bored. You were in the process of teaching her 21 and she had a sheet of all the numbers and in a way she could translate them. In return, she was teaching you a Kren game, which involved a set of 121 ‘cards’ with different Kren symbols on them. In order to win, you had to arrange them in a pattern that allows someone with a pen to cross a line across 10 without hitting any of the symbols lines. You still didn’t quite understand it, but she was happy to help. She also enjoyed riddles and jokes, but most of the time you both needed to explain why a joke is funny.   
Jah was the last male. He had a deep fascination with myths and legends. He would sit with you for hours asking about everything from the minotaur to bloody Mary to the loch ness monster. You learned not to get him talking about his own unless Zar wasn’t going to be busy for a few hours.   
Since Zar was the only one to speak fluently in your language, he acted as a translator, although he would have fun. Like when Vee would worry and he would translate something along the lines of “is the human okay?” to “is the human who has been okay the last hundred sneezes still okay?” without them knowing. Unless you laughed in which case she would pull on his tendrils.   
The tendrils on top of their head seemed to be the best name for them. Zar told you that they were simply decorative, but some take great pride in them. And they can move a little but not much.   
You explained about your hair, especially after Non asked how you had a plait in your hair.   
As strange as it was, you were happy. Not fully satisfied with your situation, but happy. They were good to you, and you felt like you found some genuine friends in them, even if it was their job to be nice to you. but they went above and beyond to make you happy and content. Even Zar, who admitted that his kind sleep for 10-12 hours straight, would come back to you after only 9 hours to make sure you slept well. It wasn’t just checking in, but felt like genuine concern.   
and after the hell on your last ship, you welcomed the kindness.   
In truth, you grew to like Zar the most out of the others. He was funny, and very sweet. You hated the glass that always separated you from him. because it stood as a reminder that nothing could ever happen. Even if he was okay with you being human, you compared your situation to that of an alien caught on earth. You would never leave this cell, but there are worse situations to be in.   
They let you change the cell, and even added a little curtain so you could get privacy from the mirror if you wanted. Zar confessed they had been taken aback that you had figured out so quickly about the mirror being two way, and originally the plan had been to observe you for a few day and see how you responded. But they quickly decided against it when you figured it out because they knew that the best thing to do was to respect your intelligence and not pretend that there wasn’t anyone there.   
You found out there were others on the ship. Not humans, but other species. Some were intelligent and some that were simply animals they wanted to research. You were simply there because they rescued you. you weren’t going to be experiments on, simply kept safe. Although you teased Zar by saying things like if you won a round of cards with Non that it meant they couldn’t experiment on you for a week.   
It became an inside joke – if a kind of morbid one.

\---------- time skip – a few months later ----------------

You woke to the darkness of your cell, but there was something big going on beyond the door. A loud whirling sound that seemed to be an alarm was accompanied by commands in a foreign language to you.   
And a roar.   
Sitting bolt up in your bed, you stared at the door, seeing there was a very faint red light that had penetrated the small gaps around where they gave you food and items through the door.   
More commands were shouted, and heavy footsteps ran past your door.   
A loud thud made you jump and scramble out your bed and into the corner like a child. The lights didn’t come on automatically which worried you.   
“Zar? Zar?!” You called out, glancing to the window which was only just visible in the darkness.   
No answer came, so you creped along the wall to reach and knock on the window.   
“Zar? Non? Vee?!” You called out, hoping someone would respond. Like the light would come on and they would appear, telling you that everything was fine.   
But Nothing.   
Another roar, like an angry animal, filled the room and you covered your ears. Normally there was no noise from outside your room at all, apparent from when they opened the compartment in the door.   
And yet you could hear this creature as through it were right beside you.   
Loud footsteps bounded down the corridor outside your room until you heard a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. Or claws on a metal floor. And it sounded like it stopped just outside your room.   
You held your breath, moving your hands to cover your mouth in hopes to stifle any sound as the room fell into silence for a brief moment.   
The thud that shifted your door nearly off the wall took you by such surprise that you screamed out. And the second one made the door fly off and land just in front of you.   
The sight of the creature that was bathed in the red lights from outside was unlike anything you had seen.   
Unlike Zar, who’s species had human-like features, this creature was unlike any creature you had ever seen, human or otherwise.   
the closest thing you could say it looked like was a rhino, but much bigger, and with paws on its feet with massive claws.  
most of its face seemed to be mouth. No.  
Teeth.   
Small pig like eyes were dotted either side of its bulbous head, but they didn’t move while it lulled its head from side to side. It sounded like it was smelling something with the large nostrils that looked like those of a hippos.   
You stood still as a statue as it took a step into the room. another. And another before it started to stalk to your bed.   
Its snout buried in your sleeping covered before its jaw snapped at the material and it shook its head violently.   
You looked to the door, which now had a clear path if you ran over the door. And as it dropped the bedding, you took no chances.   
Your first move was small, tiptoeing forward as you kept eyes on the creature to see if it noticed your movement.   
Instead it sniffed up to the pillowed of your bed.   
When you were hallway to the door, its head snapped to the corner you had been in. And it charged at it.   
You ran full speed out of the room, grabbing onto the doorframe so you could turn the corner quickly.   
A loud snarl told you it had heard you but you didn’t dare looked back.   
The red lights and warning siren was enough to deal with as you spirited along long corridors which were a blur. You heard it turn every corner and slide into the wall occasionally.   
Your bare feet provided better grip against slipping on the ground as you just tried to outrun the thing.   
Rounding a corner, you looked back to see if it was gaining on you and turned back just in time to find a wall.   
It was a dead end.   
You tried to stop but you slammed into the wall, although thankfully not at full force.   
twisting around quickly, you stayed pressed against the wall as the creature came running down the corridor. Again, it lost its footing on the marble-like floors and crashed into the wall.   
It let out a wail of pain like a pig but louder before standing back up.   
It seemed to have injured the legs of the side that had collided with the wall, because when it tried to run again, they buckled.   
You pushed yourself along the wall and into the corner. But its stature was so big and the corridor were narrow enough that you would be lucky to run past it without it noticing.   
Tears were streaming down your face as you stood there, shaking and waiting for this thing to charge you and kill you.   
The siren sounded like it was inside your skull, the red lights bathing the creature in red and it seemed like something from hell.   
It stumbled to its feet and prowled down the corridor, sniffing at the air before its head snapped towards you. A growl left its mouth as it charged. You screamed and closed your eyes.   
And then there was a loud zap and more screeching from the animal.  
Opening your eyes, you saw it writhing on the ground as it seemed to disintegrate into a large pile of black ash.   
Looking up past it, you saw 8 Kren in rows of two, with guns.   
And they were pointing at you.   
Your eyes widened as you tried to let out a plea that you weren’t a danger but they couldn’t speak your language.   
They jogged past the body and raised their guns, all aiming at you.   
And there was nothing you could do.   
“No, no, no.” You whimpered, pressing yourself as hard as you could against the wall and closing your eyes tightly.   
Until voices that you recognised shouts as they hurtled around the corner.   
Zar and Vee raced forward, parting the guards as Vee snarled at one, grabbing the gun and pushing it down so it wasn’t pointed at you. the other guards followed as she started to snap in her native language at them. You didn’t know what she was saying, but she was angry.   
Zar cautiously approached you.   
“Are you hurt?” He asked but you shrunk away from him out of pure instinct.   
This was the first time you had seen any of them without glass between you.  
He was so tall, and your fight of flight senses were still gnawing at the back of your mind.   
Zar paused when he saw you flinch, re-evaluating his approach. He slowly took a few steps closer to you before ducking down and kneeling on one knee in front of you, his top set of eyes now in line with your own.   
“Did it hurt you?” He askes more specifically this time, but before you could answer, you noticed something.   
His bottom set of eyes moved independently from his top, seeming to glance over you to check for any injuries while this top set stayed focused on your face.   
It was such an odd thing, and you had never noticed it before.   
It… calmed you.   
You couldn’t describe how, or even why. You were still shaking, and tears were still fresh in your eyes and on your cheeks. But you couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.   
“I didn’t know your eyes could do that.” your voice was barely over a whisper, but the fact you spoke seemed to calm Zar down a bit as his shoulders relaxed and he let out a breathy chuckle.   
“Do what?” He asked, his features seeming to soften.   
“Move your eyes independently from each other.” You nod to his face, as he looked up the top set and down with the other and you laughed.   
Vee appeared beside Zar, but she didn’t kneel like Zar. She spoke quickly to Zar, who responded and she relaxed. You assumed she was checking if you were okay, before turning back and starting on the guard again and then they dispersed.   
Zar stood up, glancing at Vee and saying something. She cocked her head to one side, glanced at you, then seemed to agree with whatever he had said with a shrug and nod.   
You pushed yourself off the wall, glancing back at it because you had been pressing yourself so hard against the surface that you might have left a dent. Or bruised yourself- that seemed like the more likely option.   
“I apologize. For everything.” Zar turns back to you, his head low. “Your cell is now out of commission. However, I can take you to my home so you may rest.”   
“Your… home?” You blink. “They would let you take me home?”   
This seemed strange. If it were the other way around, you knew for a fact the government wouldn’t let you take an alien to live like a pet or roommate.   
“It is not their decision.” His answer didn’t entirely sooth your doubts, but you nodded.   
As you took a step towards him, you found him to be shorter than the others. He still towered over you, but he was a good half a foot shorter than Vee, and the guard that remain at the end of her fire tongue were taller than him even when slouched in submission to her.   
“I wouldn’t want to be them.” You mumbled as Zar started to walk with you by his side.   
“They had their weapons pointed at you. they are lucky she hasn’t be-headed them.” Zar spoke back in a low voice, but the humour wasn’t unmissed as he guided you away from the dead end and past the beasts body. You paused, looking to the parts that still remained of it, but Zar stepped in between you and it and continued to guide you away.   
The red lights suddenly changed, and you found the entire hallway felt like it had changed. It was white, like your room, with high ceilings and very sterile walls, like the ones you find in a hospital.   
It was a maze of hallways, some with consoles that were abandoned.   
As he guided you down one corridor, you saw the open cell. The one you had been in.   
Your eyes fell to the floor, where the obvious claw markings were deep and fresh. Zar, again, tried to provide a blockage for your view from the room but you managed to peak past, seeing the damage to the outside where the doorframe had buckled in.   
“I will get your things at a later point. lets focus on getting you to a safe place where you can relax.” Zar seemed to read your mind, and you were thankful for it as it helped you walk past your old cell.   
You didn’t run into any of his kind on the way to his home.   
the white walls soon changed to a duck egg blue, which made it feel more like a place where people live rather than just a lab.   
You knew the ship was far more than just some glorified lab.   
“Its so quiet.” You mumbled, almost getting the feeling of a ghost town as you walked by a console with a half eaten fruit that you had once seen Zar eating.   
“Everyone was told to return to their rooms. There will not be a safety call till the body has been destroyed.” Zar informed you.   
“I don’t know if you can destroy a body more than those weapons did.” You shrug, your attention drawn to a door which was open. You only saw inside briefly, but judging by the large tables and chairs, and half eaten food, it was some kind of break room.   
Zar chuckled at your comment.   
“I am afraid I am taking you a longer route. As there is something I wish to show you.” He confessed, peaking your curiosity. But you weren’t left in the dark for long.   
As you turned a corner, you were now in a large room, with a large window.   
The room had several rows of benches that went up like a cinemas chairs do. but the window provided the most amazing view.   
The ship must have been passing a world, but the colours were simply stunning.   
Dark purples and blues intertwined on the surface of the world, as several rings surrounded it.   
Even on your ship, you barley ever saw out of the window which was in the main control room. Only first officers and the captain could use it.   
But this seemed to be accessible to everyone, considering a break room was only around the corner.   
You left Zars side to go up to the glass. He let you stand for a few minutes, watching the small movements of the planets rings. You saw him approach in glass, signalling that it was time to move on for now.   
You kept your eyes on the window until you had left the room.   
but only two of three turns bought you to a corridor with several doors and small boxes on the wall beside them.   
Zar lead you to one about half way down and on the right.   
the box flashed up with green keys which he punched in a code or numbers (you didn’t know), and the door opened.   
He stepped to the side to allow you to enter first.   
the room was in the shape of a semi circle, with 3 door around the walls.   
It was obvious Zar had sectioned off his room for different purposes, given the desk and chair on one side, and the large sofa which curved with the walls.   
you stepped inside, followed by Zar.   
“Im afraid I need to leave you here. I will get you food and I need to review the security footage to see exactly what happened. There was some human books in that section.” Zar pointed to the sofa, but you only frowned in confusion.   
“Section?” You asked, looking up at him.   
“Oh, of course.” He scolded himself as he walked over to the side of the sofa. He pressed his hand against the wall and gave a small swipe to the right.   
The wall slide open to reveal compartments inside them. You let out a ‘wow’, because it meant the whole room must have those compartments hidden.   
As Zar had said, there were human book in a pile.   
“Thankfully, we aren’t too different, so the only thing you have to deal with is the height difference.” He motions to the couch and then to the room beside the desk, which you assumed to be the bathroom.   
You nodded, but something was gnawing in your mind.   
“You trust me here?” You ask, stepping from one foot to the other.   
“Yes.” Zar said with such conviction that it made you smile. “if you are tired, you may lie down. Here.”  
He showed you to the door in the middle of the room, and it zipped up to allow you to step through. Except you found yourself having to step up on to something soft.   
The room which was a lot smaller than the first was an oval in shape. From its furthest away points, it was still a decent sized room. And the whole floor seemed to be a bed, with a large pile of blankets in the corner.   
“You sleep in here?” You asked, grinning.   
“Yes. Why… why are you smiling?” He asked, ducking down as if to check he had seen your facial features right.   
“This is a kids dream. The floor is made from a mattress?” You looked up at him.   
“This is standard issue for our homes. It keeps our sleeping quarters to minimum size.” He explains. To be fair, with his height he would need a bed that was a least 13 foot by 7 foot. And with the strange room shape and height, then it made more sense. plus, if he were to have a mate in here with him, then the size would need to be bigger.   
“There are plenty of blankets. Im afraid we will have to share the space for now, but you are so small that should be a problem. Unless you are uncomfortable?” The last part of his sentence seemed to be something he had only just thought of as he looked to you.   
But you shook your head.   
Honestly, you would rather sleep in a room with someone you trusted than on your own tonight. And you wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to stay with Zar.   
He smiled, evidently relieved as the two of you came out of the bedroom.  
He disappeared into the third room and came back out with a fruit you had eaten before. It was about the size of an apple, but a lot sweeter. Zar made sure you were comfy on the couch before he left.   
You flicked through the books, but didn’t read anything. Instead, the lure of sleeping on a floor made out of mattress was too tempting, and your body was so tired from the chase.   
You opened the door by the switch you had seen Zar use and decided to leave it open. The room was in the dark, but the light from the living space was more than enough to see.   
Crawling to the side to the left of the door in hopes that if Zar did get back before you woke, he wouldn’t step on you, you found the blankets and quickly found you loved it.   
Settling down, you quickly fell asleep. 

You were being chased again. It never stopped. Every hallway lead to another and to another. You could hear the creatures roar from behind you.   
Oh god, it was never going to stop. It was gaining on you.   
You were startled away in the darkness of the room.   
“[y/n]?” Zars voice along with a hand on either shoulder had awoke you.   
It took you a moment to remember everything that had happened before.  
“Im awake.” Was the only thing you could say.  
“bad dream?” He asked, his hand retreating from your arm. He knew about them. His kind only dreamt when on what you assumed to be like a high. He had found it interesting at the start, until you told him about nightmares. Those seemed to terrify him and the others.   
“Yes, about that thing. Im sure its just because its still fresh in my mind.” You sat up, your body shaking once against despite the warmth of the room.   
“How do your kind comfort each other?” Zar asked, and you heard a slight pause after he said ‘how’.   
“What?” You frown into the darkness, unsure why he would be asking such a question.   
“You’re shaking. How would a human comfort you?” He asks again, and you weren’t sure if he could see you in the darkness or if he had just felt it when he woke you.   
“I don’t know. It depends. Most hug each other, but some people-“ You were cut off when arms wrapped around you. they were so long that they easily enclosed you in his gasp.   
You gasped from surprise, but quickly melted into his arm, your head on his chest.   
It had been so long since you had been touched, since you had felt a warm embrace. Closing your eyes, your whole body relaxed and the same relief that had calmed you early seemed to return.   
You didn’t remember dozing in and out of sleep, until you felt Zar moving. Part of you wanted to retreat back and apologize, but his touch wasn’t something you could voluntarily leave unless asked to.   
But it seemed Zar had not planned on letting you go.   
He lay down, with you now lying by his size and still cuddled into his chest. For some reason, this felt so much more intimate.   
“Thank you.” You whispered into the darkness.   
\---time skip -----  
The next morning, you awoke to the most peculiar feeling. Something was tapping on your forehead. It was a feather light touch, just above your eyebrows. You opened your eyes and immediate came ace to face with Zar.   
He seemed to still be fast asleep. The soft purr-like hum coming from his chest certainly made you think so. But his antennas on his forehead were tapping against your own forehead.   
The gesture made you think of when someone’s lying next to you and their hand is moving up and down your arm despite them nearly being asleep. It was comforting, if not a little strange.   
You had slept well and although you were sure you had dreamed something pleasant, you couldn’t remember it. for the first time since you had left earth, you woke up feeling refreshes and well rested.   
Your head was rested on Zars arm, while his other was draped around your waist. You felt a little strange in his embrace, only because of such a drastic height different. But you didn’t want it to end.   
your hand was on his chest before you even realized what you were doing, the warmth of his body radiating through the jumper-like material he wore to bed.   
It was nice to see him more relaxed like this.   
You managed to drift off until the tapping stopped and you opened your eyes to see both sets of Zars eyes blinking awake.   
You sat up first, not wanting to make things awkward.   
“You slept well. Nearly 10 hours since I returned.” He commented as he stood up and looked at a strange device on the wall that you assumed to be like a clock.   
“You’re nice and warm.” You shrug as you stretched, not noticing Zar smile as he left the room.   
You followed him soon after and found him in the living area, with a plate of food already ready for you on the sofa. Thankfully, there was record of what humans can eat from previous accounts, so your diet was pretty good.   
“Did you find out what happened?” You asked as you picked up a cracker and started to eat while sitting on the sofa by the plate.   
“Yes, the creature breached our lower cell because it targeted the weakest part of the room; the door. I’ll have the heads of the guards who put it in there without a restrain.” He snarled, making you laugh.   
“I wasn’t restrained when I came in.” You pointed out.   
“I don’t mean to offend, but we knew humans couldn’t get out of the rooms by brute force. And we know that kind can.” He shook his head and continued to stand in the middle of the room.   
You wondered why he had come to bed when he obviously had so much to think about. But then again, he might have just been checking on you the night before.   
“The creature seemed to want you specifically. Vee thinks that maybe human is something they cant resist, as there was a report done a few years back where one went inside and tried to break through walls to get to a human. We hadn’t known that the recent recon had bought back it today, otherwise we would have killed it upon arrival.” Zar paced. “Everyone’s pretty impressed that you managed to escape your room and nearly out run the thing. But how did it know where you were so quickly?” he mumbled the last part to himself.   
“It could smell me.” You mumbled, pulling your feet up on the sofa so you could pull your knees to your chest.   
“How do you..?” Zar asked, not finishing his sentence as he tried to think of the answer himself.   
“It came into my room and went for my bed. I moved and it went to where I had been.” You explained you reasoning.   
“Yes, that would make sense. the guards were moving some of the items we had taken from your old ship to storage. It must have gotten the smell from that.” He hummed in thought. Again, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, distracted by something.   
“Are you okay?” You sat up straight and crossed your legs as you watched him.   
“May I ask you something?” He looks at you, confusion in his eyes.   
You almost thought of being a wide-ass and saying something along the lines of “you just did” but this was not the time. so you simply nodded. “You asked for me.”  
“Huh?” you didn’t quite understand. Firstly because he didn’t ask a question, and secondly because you didn’t know what he was talking about.   
“When you woke, you asked for me when you came to the window.” He tried to clarify.   
“I always ask for you.” You point out. Even though a handful of others could speak your language, you preferred him.   
“Why?” He finally asks the question.   
“Because I trust you.” you almost find it strange you have to explain. You were closest to him out of all those you see, and when you want to talk, you ask for him. plus you were sharing a room with him.   
The smile that breaks across his face is so full of happiness and joy that you couldn’t help but smile back.   
“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He places a fist on his chest.   
But it raises your own question, and this seemed like the best time you would get to ask such things.   
“what am I to you?” You ask, unable to look him in they eyes as you spoke. “Am I a pet, a prisoner, an experiment?”   
“None.” The answer made you look up at him. “I don’t know what you are to me. But I must tell you that I care more for you than I have for anyone before. You are far more than a pet, or a prisoner. At first, you confused me, and intrigued me. More than any other creature in this universe, of my own species and others. I found myself unable to stop thinking about you, and I enjoyed your company. But I recognised that I am in a position of power over you. The day you were attacked was the day that myself and my team put forward a case for your release to within the confines of the ship, so that you would be as free as you can be for now. To make your own choices.”   
You were silent for a moment, the information seeming like it was too much for you to comprehend.   
“Im… Im free?” You ask, unsure if you understood correctly.   
“Yes. We are due to dock on our home planet soon, where there is a whole society of different species who would gladly welcome a new comer, if that would be your wishes. Or you could stay with us. My understand is that your mechanical skills could be of great use and you would have your own home.” Zar spoke a little too quickly in the last sentence.   
“Do YOU want me to stay?” You stand up and stepped closer to him so you were now directly in front of him, waiting for his answer with bated breath. He took a knee in front of you.  
“Yes.” He breathed, bending down enough for his antennas to tap on your forehead.   
You couldn’t help but smile.   
“Is this a form of affection.” You ask, your eyes darting to antennas, which immediately stop as Zar’s eyes widened.   
“Well, yes, it is. but it’s a little more… whats the word?” He hummed the last part more to himself as he seemed flustered.   
“Intimate?” You offered, and he immediately nodded.   
“Intimate.” He repeated.   
You decided to take a plunge.   
“Well, we do this.” You leaned up and pressed your lips to his own, unsure if it was a side by side comparison to the antenna tapping or if it was even something they did.   
With his face so close to your own, his antennas seemed to wind themselves into the hair at your hairline. Perhaps they would normally interwind with their partners.   
As you pulled back for air, you noticed Zar looking at the floor for a moment, before his top set of eyes darted up to you as his other set closed.   
“W-we do that too.” As he spoke, a soft smile appeared on his face, and his skin seemed to darken around his neck.   
You couldn’t help but beam at him as you reach up to cup his cheeks so you could nuzzle your nose against his own in an eskimo kiss. He chuckled at the gesture, his arms wrapping around your waist. Your fingers run up and you touch the tendrils on his head, earning a small shiver and soft groan from Zar.   
Your hands immediately begin to retreat for fear of overstepping your boundaries. But Zar just chuckles, pulling you close again.   
“They are sensitive.” He confesses, a small smiling playing on his lips.   
“I think we have a lot of experimenting to do.” You giggle, enjoying his embrace as he chuckles.


End file.
